Blaze of Glory/Trivia
Trivia *This is the very first episode in the series. *Blaze saved his friends in this order: Stripes, Darington, Zeg, Starla. *Due to some sort of unknown error, this episode accidentally premiered one hour early on Nickelodeon. At the time it was shown, PAW Patrol was supposed to be on the air. The show was then premiered again immediately after the first airing finished. No explanation has been given for this, so far. *To date, this is the only episode where It's Blaze is heard lyrically in the last scene and instrumentally in the credits. *This episode marks the most times Blaze uses Blazing Speed, at a total of six. *The episode's STEM concept was only used once, when helping Darington. The rest of the episode focused on multiple concepts, something not used as much as each episode focuses on one specific concept. *As Blaze helps the Monster Machines, he comes across various STEM concepts which will appear later on in the series; trajectory when helping Stripes (Cake-tastrophe!), force when stopping the mud balls and as weight when helping Darington (The Driving Force), acceleration when helping Zeg (Stuntmania!), a pulley that Starla uses to get out of the hole (Knighty Knights), and finally magnets when stopping Crusher's robot knights (The Mystery Bandit). *The places where Blaze went to save the Monster Machines are congruent to each of their personalities: **Stripes is stuck in some vines; he has the abilities of the tiger and lives in a jungle. **Darington is being chased by grizzlies; he likes to do stunts and tricks. **Zeg is rolling out of control in a snowball; he likes going fast and smashing things. **Starla is stuck in a hole in a cave near a mine shaft; she has a southern background. * The game Race to the Rescue! is based on this episode. * Multiple books are based on this episode. * This is the only season premiere where Starla is present to date. * When aired in some countries outside the US (ie. Canada), the episode is split into two separate parts, with Bump giving a narration at the end of the first before the credits, and at the beginning of the second after the theme song. * Ironically, Gabby knows Crusher and Pickle, but Blaze and Crusher don't speak to each other until the race begins, and Blaze and Pickle don't interact at all. Allusions *The title shares its name with a famous single by the band Bon Jovi. *Trouble Bubbles, used by Crusher to get rid of the Monster Machines, were also seen in the Team Umizoomi episode "Umi Space Heroes", when the Troublemakers use such to break the moon. *During the shots of the Monster Dome's racetrack, there is a beat played in the background which sounds like the stomping and clapping rhythm for Queen's We Will Rock You. *The Monster Machine World Championship is a spoof of Monster Jam, a touring motorsport event that features monster truck races. Goofs * When Blaze uses Blazing Speed for the first time, in one scene his flame sticker isn't glowing, only to light up moments later. * After Darington says, "Come on, everybody! This way!", AJ disappears. He reappears in the next shot. * During the final song, when the Monster Machines take a bend after the three loop-de-loops, AJ is missing. * The Monster Machines appear to be frozen before they get trapped in the bubbles. * The curved wood would not have been able to hold the weight of Blaze, Stripes and Darington since they were heavy all together; if the wood wasn't thick enough, it would've sunk to the bottom. * When we see the Monster Machines driving before they see the robot knights, the magnet is missing from Blaze's trunk, but when we see them from behind, the magnet has returned. * Monster trucks' frames are made of fiberglass, which is not magnetic; therefore the magnet shouldn't have stuck to Blaze and Starla in the first place. * Zeg was able to break his bubble from the inside, but in Raceday Rescue AJ and Gabby couldn't. * Since the river was already flowing when the Monster Machines toss their ideas in, the wood would've started floating down the river right when they hit the water. * Grizzlies can swim; therefor they should've swam after Blaze, Stripes and Darington when they started floating away. * Blaze says they can float across the river, but when they escape the grizzlies, they float down the river, not across it. * The pulley buckets should've moved a little when the things were tossed in instead of staying still. * Instead of using the pulley, Blaze and the gang should've used their tow hooks to lift Starla out, like how Blaze saved Zeg from flying off the cliff. * The digital release becomes noticeably choppy in some scenes. * During the race when Zeg and Darington are knocked out and Blaze appears behind them, Blaze's windshield is superimposed over the leftmost post. Home Media Releases DVD *Blaze of Glory: A Mini Movie Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 1 *Play Pack! *Blaze of Glory (LeapFrog) Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia Category:Trivia